Waiting
by cRiMsoNFirE18
Summary: Summary: For months, three weeks, and two days he had left without her knowing. She doesn't know the reason but she knew, deep inside her heart he loved her and it's the same way around and she's hoping he'll be home again. Home with his friends and mo


**Waiting **

_crimsonfire18_

**Dedication:** _dedicated__ to__ my __ very__ own__ friend,__ Julien__Estopado.__ Always __remember__ that __we__are__ still __here,__ waiting __for__ you__ to__ come __back__ here__ in__ the__ Philippines.__ Take__ care__ always__ and__ we __missed__ you__ so __much__.Love__ you_

_-khabzsiscindy_

**Summary:**_For__ months ,__three__ weeks,__and__ two__ days__ he __had__ left __without __her __knowing. __She __doesn__'__t __know__ the__ reason__ but __she __knew, __deep__ in side__ her __heart __he __loved __her __and __it__'__s __the__ same __way __around __and __she__'__s __hoping __he__'__ll __be __home __again .__Home__ with __his __friends __and__ most __of __all__ her.__Mikan __Sakura.__Is__ he __going __to__ come __back?_

_Every story has its end but in life, every end is just a new beginning_

Thousand times she cried, a million tears escaped from her beautiful hazel eyes yet, the someone she loves is nowhere to be found.

Alone in that cold winter night. Snows are starting to fall from the dark grey sky above with the moonlight shinning, and shimmering through her whole being. Leaning against the Sakura tree where they usually stay, talked and share some topics that ended the two love birds bickering with each other. The sakura tree, the tree that often full of laughter's, tears, and noisy that filled the gloominess of the area every time they're together. The sakura tree, the tree who witnessed the story of their lives is now a mere tree. Standing along with the other trees in that school ground with the brunette all alone in its trunk, hugging her self, and waiting for him to come back to her arms and say those tongue tied words she never tell him when he was still here.

"Aishetiru" a word escape from the brunette lips as her eyes unleashed tears once again. It's been four months, three weeks, and two days he had left without her knowing . Four months, three weeks, and two days she waited and still hoping that he'll come back. She missed the teasing; she missed his crimson orbs smiling at her every time he sees her. She missed his warm hug that comforted her every time she misses home. All his being … She missed him.. So much.

Mikan stood up from the ground, tapping her skirt from the dirt in the pavement. It was almost time and dinner will be serve in the dinning hall. She bet all her friends will be searching for her if she cannot come back before dinner. _Friends._

"It's so good to have a friend" she said when she made her way back to the dinning hall. Remembering all the words of wisdom from her friends. The advices coming from her very own friend which she considered already as her sisters and brothers. And the comfort she received when she found out that day that he was gone from their sight. From her sight.

She stood there in the door frame looking at her friends table where the gang usually sits. There was Koko who always make fun of Permy's hair. Next to the goofy boy is Mucho who was now busy munching his who was looking at the otaku kids; Anna and Nonoko who was busy talking animatedly to each other. Hotaru, her best friend is the next and busy cleaning her Baka gun and aiming to Permy and Koko for being the noisiest people in the hall. Ruka was patting Usagi and staring at the chair next to him. _Natsume_

She stared. Picturing the handsome lad with his signature smirk always plastered in his face, taking his seat next to his best friend. He will stare at the fuss around him boringly and make them shut up in just a one word "tsk"

She fought not to cry. Biting her lower lip to prevent the soft sob trying to escape from her lips. She forces to smile once again as the gang notice now her arrival. "Mikan-chan you're here! Come on we already pick the food for you" Nonoko said, more on yelled while the whole middle schoolers looked at the blue haired girl like she was a psycho.

She smiled. It's really good to have a friend. Ruka stared at the thin brunette, while her nonchalant best friend aimed ther Baka gun in front of her very own face "where have you been idiot" She heard her saying.

The brunette just sweat drop along with her friends "just roaming around" she mumbled with a smile while the others looked at her with such disdain.

"Ooh c'mon guys don't look at me like that. I feel that I'm in an interrogation room" she joked while the others shook their head lightly not to mess the good night and the good dinner presenting in the table.

Hotaru looked at her side again, as the raven haired girl keep the Baka gun in her own side "just don't be late to come to dinner again. You know the consequence" the raven girl threatened.

It was a usual dinner for them, at first they were silent; and the next minute the gang were trying to makne some lousy joke just to cheer up their very own friend. And the very own friend of them tried to laugh, somehow but they bet, she's still hurting inside.

_What? What did you do to her, Natsume?_

The night was ended with good nights, a sweet hugs and kisses from each other.

While the night was ended for her with serenity and loneliness. _Again_

She doesn't know where they started and she was busy and preoccupied that time with the memories they shared together. _Together_

After the confrontation and sharing the same feelings with each other, their relationship doesn't change though. He was still stubborn and arrogant with a rotten personality. She was still an idiot and dense. He was till peeking at her underwear and calling her names. She was still not oblivious of the smirk that the raven haired guy gave her every time he sees her. And he and she never say those words with each other, face to face, looking straightly in the eyes the word, I love you. Instead, they say I like you and they both know that I like you is beyond from the feelings they felt with each others company.

They were stubborn.

And she regret for being stubborn…

Mikan grab the coat and wrapped around her body as she got herself outside the dormitory. She doesn't know where to go and she wasn't even complying where her feet wants her to bring.

After a few minutes of roaming around, she found her self standing merely in that same spot before. The Sakura tree.

Now, she remembered where the both teenager started their love story. It was here.

The Sakura tree. She recalled that night when she misses home and cried under the sakura tree not knowing the black cat was up in its branch lying peacefully. And it started, the exchange of the short words coming from each others mouth.. The teasing, the bickering.

The discovery of the true Natsume Hyuuga. She knew and she admitted that every time she saw him before and sit beside him, she curses mentally in her head..

But all her perspective about him, as a cocky bastard changed. When she experienced the kindness hiding inside his weak bones.

A sob escape from her, and she didn't fought the tears rushing down her cheeks this time because she knew, no ones around and no one can see her vulnerability. Touching the rough trunk of the tree, she could feel the presence of him. She knows he has reason for being away and breaking her heart into pieces like now. He really would because if he don't have one, she will whack his neck without a second thought.

"Natsume, please come back" she whispered in the air hoping the air would deliver it to the rightful man's ear.

"_Wait for me, until I come back"_

**While somewhere down the rainbow**

He was panting, really hard. Fighting the urge not to fell from the trunk he moves into. His missions was nearly its end and this is the last one. He'll be coming home again. Home with his friends, with the class 2B, with his best friend Ruka, and Mikan her love one.

_Mikan_A beautiful yet idiot girl was repeating its image in his head for his everyday life. He can't lose this battle. He can't die yet.

Regaining his strength he stood firmly in the branch, and throws the bomb in the house in front of him. He walked away as the house scattered into shreds and caught on fire behind his back. "It's done" he mumbled.

**Back to the academy's ground**

She was there ,lying in the dirty pavement, breathing slowly. She clutched the coat while the cold wind increases. "Natsume" she whispered.

…. "Please come back"

Natsume run, few meters away and he'll be in the right place he belongs. He stops in his tracks, as he stared of the high wall of the academy's gate. If he step a foot in the academy's ground one again he'll be their secret agent again, using him to all their dirty works and missions. He smirked and places his both hands in his pockets as the gate opened.

Because he knows that whatever missions the academy will give him, as long as there's a brunette waiting for his arrival to be back, he'll be okay.

He smiled at the girl lying in the pavement in front of him.

"It's been four months, three weeks, and two days polka. I'm glad to be back"

_In the end, you and I have become one_

**End.**

Authors note: Done! Please review minna-san

This is for you Jul…


End file.
